1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal processing and memory arrangements and, in particular, CCD arrangements for array signal processing and array information storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art CCD arrangements have been used to store and shift signals, wherein these signals are degraded by shifting through the CCD devices. Therefore, the amount of shifting has been severly limited, where analog signal degradation has limited use to digital memory devices. Also, array processing systems generally use complex electronic circuitry to receive multitudes of array input signals, pre-process these signals, and multiplex these signals into a conventional memory such as a core memory arrangement.
The signal processing and memory arrangement of the present invention has not been used in the prior art and certainly not in conjunction with array processing systems.